Hidan no Aria: The Movie - Being a Shadow Target (Scene 1)
by LauHI
Summary: In the midst of the success to the final mission, it is certain that it is going to be over for good. Or is it? Aria's and Kinji's relationships with each other strengthened further, until an anonymous threat had set as a challenge to test what their finale is going to be. The thriller starts here.


After Aria, Kinji and Riko have defeated and killed Vlad in their final mission, Vlad had transformed back into its original human form, Sayonaki Tooru, and he was under arrest by the Butei authorities commanded under the three main Butei agents. He was sent for questioning for reasoning the events of the conspiracy that happened between the Butei agents and himself, otherwise, he would be tortured under Riko's advice as a revenge of his brutal behaviour towards her in jail. Riko visits Sayonaki Tooru in the interrogation room with several Butei agents guarding it.

Sayonaki Tooru whisper to Riko with a devilish grin on his face: "There will be more that meets the eye, Riko." "It will be the Butei's last memory that it will their worst nightmare." "That will be my last answer to you, Riko."

Riko replies back to Sayonaki Tooru with a grin: "I see you behind bars, and that will be your last memory, Sayonaki Tooru."Buteis, take this bastard to his cell!" They replied: "Yes!"

Subsequently, Riko Mine took a flight to London to stand trial in court to lower the sentence from Aria's mother, for removing her threat as so called a Butei Killer, after informing the rest of the Butei agents, including Aria and Kinji.

Meanwhile, Aria, Kinji, and the rest of the Buteis declared that the mission is a success and decided to celebrate by having a party in Tokyo for achieving what they should put into. However, Aria and Kinji told the rest that they needed to meet her mother after Riko's testament to lowering her sentence as framed for being a Butei Killer. Eventually, they bought tickets and took a private flight to London to visit Aria's mother. They ordered some Butei agents and several officials and authorities as bodyguards to protect them.

While on the flight, Aria and Kinji had celebrating themselves with drinks on board and discussing about what they could do to make their presence worthwhile when they were in London and visiting Aria's mother. Moreover, Aria and Kinji shared memories about being Butei agents as careers.

Suddenly, several strange events happened along the flight. Aria received an anonymous tip from an anonymous caller through her phone, so does Kinji's phone. It is a caller that uses a device that alternates his or her voice so that it cannot be tracked. The other agents are unaware of it.

It said: "How are your trips, Butei agents?" "Let me guess, Aria and Kinji. Best Butei agents in the Charter" "Well done, well done!" "But, I am afraid that your trips are going to end in a Bang!" "Well, you should be scared, right?" "Sayonara!" "Have a safe flight!"

Aria and Kinji switched off their phones with disbelief, confusion and anger, until when the plane suffered turbulence on purpose. They tried to regain control of the plane by running towards the pilot cabin to take command. Unfortunately, before they get there, they heard gunshots coming ahead of them and piercing cries from agents suffering from gunshots and knife stabs, including the pilot, whom they noticed is already dead.

Aria and Kinji shouted alternatively: "Oh, shit! Agents down, Agent down! I need some fire support now!"

Unfortunately, there is dead silence. They noticed that the killing massacre has damaged not just the agents and the pilot, but also to the officials. Some groaning in pain from their injuries, some are already dead. Blood started to ooze out from them.

Later, they noticed that they were being ambushed by people working on the inside, which is among the Butei agents, after spoted several assassins wearing masks on board, looking at Aria and Kinji in their eyes, and jumped off the plane in profession.

"Who on earth are they?" Aria said. "I have no idea." Kinji replied. They were dumbfounded by the situation. They are shocked.

- Scene 1 (end) -


End file.
